Telekinesis
Telekinesis is a Plasmid that appears in BioShock, BioShock 2, and ''BioShock 2'' multiplayer. Telekinesis is an active Plasmid that instantly picks up, draws in, and steadily levitates a movable object. Object held by Telekinesis can be thrown with great force and distance at the cost of EVE. Objects thrown at enemies will cause heavy physical damage. In addition to its combat capabilities, Telekinesis allows the player to collect items, search containers, and loot corpses that are unreachable by normal means. BioShock Telekinesis is a Plasmid available in BioShock. It is one of the first Plasmids acquired by the player, and it is necessary to advance beyond a certain point in the Medical Pavilion level. Combat Strategy *Telekinesis is the most versatile Plasmid in the BioShock series. It can be used for the following: Defense *Grabbing enemy grenades thrown midair and tossing them back. *Snatching the fire/ice balls lobbed at the player by Houdini Splicers. *Manipulating Trap Bolts, either preset or player-set. Use it to rearrange traps or throw the bolt at a Splicer for high electrical damage. Another way to clear out traps is to use Telekinesis to grab a corpse or other object and hold it while maneuvering through a web of bolts and have the body absorb all the damage. *Forming a shield, partially protecting the player from ranged attacks. Corpses make great bullet shields, as do other objects such as trash cans. *Building a defensive barrier with stackable objects. Offense *Picking up objects and throw them at the enemy. The best objects to throw are explosives, such as oil barrels and propane tanks, as they will ignite a target and inflict a heavy amount of damage at a radius. Heavy objects such as Big Daddy corpses, Splicer corpses, and other heavy objects are also effective in dealing damage. *Taking out entire groups of enemies at a time. When aiming at groups, try to line up as many enemies as possible before throwing an object. In the case of an explosive, try to hit the center of the group. *Throwing Molotov cocktails. To make a Molotov cocktail, use the Incinerate! Plasmid to set fire to an alcoholic beverage, and throw it in an enemy's face. Molotovs do not explode, but rather create an immensely improved incineration effect. *Creating an "Anti-Big Daddy Bomb." This requires around five or six Proximity Mines to be thrown on a large object able to be moved using Telekinesis. Throw the object for massive physical damage. The most recommended form of object to attach Proxy Mines to are explosives. *Shooting an enemy once with a Crossbow bolt, using Telekinesis to pull it back out and throwing it at the enemy repeatedly with nearly no reload time. Other Uses *Telekinesis can be used to search a room from a distance, allowing great efficiency in thorough searching. *This Plasmid also be used to stack objects to reach previously inaccessible areas. *Telekinesis can be used to check if an enemy is feigning death. If a corpse cannot be picked up, then it is an enemy feigning death. *Telekinesis can be used to pick up burning objects then touch ice with them to melt it. This can save EVE Hypos in areas with lots of ice, such as the room where Peach Wilkins is fought. Recommended Tonics *Apart from EVE Saver, no Gene Tonic really facilitates the use of Telekinesis more than any other. Appearance in BioShock Image:Telekinesis.png|Jack wielding Telekinesis. BioShock 2 Telekinesis is a Plasmid available to the player in BioShock 2. It is the second Plasmid obtained in the game, after Electro Bolt. Upgrade Path Combat Strategy *The grenades thrown by Leadhead Splicers/Rosies or fired by Alpha Series/RPG Turrets/Rumbler are quite useful if they are grabbed out of the air and used. They can be thrown at a group of Splicers with the explosive range and power of a gas can. *When fighting a Rumbler Big Daddy, throwing back their Mini-Turret will instantly destroy the machine. *Getting a headshot with a Spear and Level Two Telekinesis will inflict more damage than a headshot from the Spear Gun fired normally and at a faster rate. *Throwing any object with any level of Telekinesis at an enemy will temporarily stun them. The stun lasts only a second, but a competent player may be able to pull off a headshot and kill the Splicer. *The fireballs thrown by Houdini Splicers can be caught and thrown back at them or other enemies for fire damage. Houdini Splicers that are on fire won't try to extinguish themselves and are found much easier as the fire on them reappears before they do. *Splicers caught with Level Three Telekinesis can be used as human shields (literally). *Grabbing Frag Grenades thrown from the Launcher and throwing them with Telekinesis will boost their range and speed. Recommended Tonics *The EVE Saver line of Tonics will decrease this Plasmid's casting cost. *Damage Research will greatly increase damage versus researched enemies. *Drill Specialist reduces the player's weapon selection to the Drill, but will also greatly reduce this Plasmid's casting cost. *Fountain of Youth restores health and EVE when in water, which can allow constant (and free) use of this Plasmid. ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer Combat Strategy *Avoid holding an object for too long, as it will drain the player's EVE. *When holding a Little Sister, this Plasmid allows the player to use projectiles against incoming enemies. *The player can use this Plasmid to grab resources from faraway Vending Machines, also allowing them to steal from hacked Vending Machines without danger. *This Plasmid can be used to grab explosives from the air, as well as Crossbow bolts and Proximity Mines off the ground. *This Plasmid is a good way to protect teammates, because it stuns the attacking enemy for a moment. This allows time for an ally to counter him/her. *This Plasmid can also be used to block explosives by throwing an object at them. *Proximity Mines and exploding barrels will instantly kill any enemies in its radius if thrown. *If near an enemy Turret, the player can use it as an unlimited ammo source, grabbing its projectiles in mid-air and throwing them at other enemies. *If the player is hit with Incinerate! or Winter Blast, their projectiles will be imbued with the corresponding element, allowing one to freeze or ignite enemies while damaging and stunning them. Recommended Tonics *EVE Saver will decrease the EVE cost when casting this Plasmid. *Metabolic EVE will allow the user to regenerate EVE after casting this Plasmid. Video Trivia *As stated by one of Dr Suchong's Audio Diaries in BioShock (Testing Telekinesis), Telekinesis has the capability to catch high-velocity objects such as bullets, but normal human beings do not possess a sufficiently fast reaction time to achieve this feat. *Telekinesis is somewhat "sloppy" in that it not only affects the target, but also smaller objects around it. This is evident from the small pebbles suspended around any object held by Telekinesis in game. de:Telekinese es:Telequinesis fr:Télékinésie it:Telecinesi ru:Телекинез Category:BioShock Plasmids Category:BioShock 2 Plasmids Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Plasmids